


Linger

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "You said you wanted to touch," Daichi murmurs.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallballs (notallbees)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> [Original Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13637957#cmt13637957): A three-song fanmix, from which I selected "Blue Ridge Mountains" by Fleet Foxes.

Daichi settles his large hands on Tanaka's waist and pulls him down on top of him, their legs and hips all pressed together, skin to skin. He's smiling a little—self-conscious, blushing, his eyes darting away from Tanaka's before returning to hold his gaze.

"You said you wanted to touch," he murmurs.

"I do," Tanaka bursts out, his hands trembling before he presses them against the soft give of Daichi's pectoral muscles. Daichi is smooth, and the only change in texture is around the vulnerable softness of his nipples. Tanaka runs his fingers over them, a fleeting brush, but he doesn't linger.

Daichi's home is old, lacking in central heating, and turning on the air conditioning is the last thing on Tanaka's mind. The air clings close and warm to them as he slides to the side of Daichi, curling his legs up beside him so he can sit up properly and gaze down at the length of Daichi's body. Daichi is looking up at him, his gaze clear and steady, though the dusting of pink on his cheeks gives him away. He's not used to being stared at, Tanaka realizes. They're different—Daichi has never been ace material, best suited for building a solid foundation in the back court, content with being invisible. But Tanaka has never been able to ignore him, never. His eyes follow Daichi on the court and off, as if drawn there, lingering on his shoulders and thighs and his quick, genuine smile.

Following his thought, Tanaka's hands run up from the soft give of his chest and out to his arms, fingers flicking over the cuts between deltoid and bicep. They run down to the underarm, feeling the skin lose some of its firmness and grow more delicate. Daichi squirms a little, huffing out a laugh.

"I'm ticklish," Daichi warns.

"Sorry," Tanaka mumbles, fascinated by the veins that stand out against his forearms and wind their way down to his hand—"sorry,"—beautifully distracted. He bends down to kiss along their meandering trails.

They haven't kissed before—this is the first touch of Tanaka's lips on Daichi's body. Daichi takes in a sharp breath. Tanaka barely notices, brushing his lips over each fingernail. 

He lifts his head. "You're—" Tanaka starts and then pauses, unable to get the enormity of his adoration out from his parted lips.

When he glances up again, the look in Daichi's eyes has grown tender. 

"Take your time," he says.


End file.
